Edolas
by RollingCalamity
Summary: Mavis tiene que acompañar a su amigo Zeref al boliche "Edolas" porque el tío de este se lo había pedido y ella acepto pero en medio de la noche ella empieza a dudar de su elección .AU. Leve lemon.


**Atencion** este fic **contiene "pequeños" spoilers** si no estas al día con el manga no se aviso por las dudas...

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra del gran **_Hiro "Troll" Mashima_**

* * *

La pequeña rubia de 1,50 recostada contra la barra miraba con una mueca de disgusto a Zeref, lo único que tenia parecido a un mejor amigo y en el caso de el era lo mismo ,pero no parecía acordase de ello por que ahora estaba bailando en medio de la pista con un par de copas de mas y sus manos sobre un morocha mas alta que ella.

 _Traición._

Ella lo había acompañado por que él cumplía 18 años y el tío de este le había pedido a ella que acompañara a Edolas para "controlarlo" y ella solo por el gran aprecio que poseía hacia el señor decidió aceptar pero ahora empezaba a replantearse se había hecho bien.

Edolas era el gran boliche del pueblo. El lugar era lindo ,si , lo mejor del pueblo decían algunos, una buena distracción para los visitantes que buscaban diversión y para la gente que concurría con frecuencia era el lugar donde se generaban la mayoría de los conflictos.

 _Al diablo con todo!._

Resignada pido un trago fuerte al camarero y lo tomo de un trago, pudo percibir como el calor de la bebida la recorría por dentro, con la finalidad de dirigirse hacia la pista en busca de algo de diversión.

Un chico rubio igual de alto que cierta persona la invito a bailar y ella gustosa acepto, estaban a mitad de la canción cuando alguien la abrazo sorpresivamente por la espalda.

 _Mierda._

Ella lo reconoció. Okaaay fue mas su instinto que reconoció que la persona que se encontraba a su espalda era Zeref y con un simple "Largate" de parte de este su pareja de baile desapareció despavorido.

Él la arrastro hacia atrás hasta un rincón e inmediatamente ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara.

-Mi loli favorita... que encantadora estas.

Él sonrió de forma extraña y acerco su cuerpo al de la rubia. Ella lo sabia, él iba a besarla. Estuvo esperando ese momento por mucho tiempo pero no era así como quería que pasara , no con él estando borracho. Ese pensamiento la hirió y alerto.

Se separo bruscamente de él ,tomo impulso con su pierna buena para luego pegarle una patada rápida en el estomago. Oh que agradecía se encontraba con las clases que había tomado hace poco. Pero él fue mas agil y atrapo su pierna en el acto.

 _Doble mierda._

Pego un grito de sorpresa. No había olvidado que él era fuerte y un gran luchador pero pensó que estando borracho seria torpe en cuanto a reacción... lo había subestimado.

Ella llevaba puesto un vestido, imaginasen las vistas que él tenia.

 _Triple mierda._

-No se por que pones esa cara , tengo una calza abajo, tonto.

-Sigue siendo una vista agradable igualmente.

Ahora en las facciones del peli negro la diversión reinaba y aprovecho para acariciar la piel desnuda de la pierna de la chica.

\- Suave...

Un sonido embarazoso involuntario se escapo de la boca de la pequeña Vermilion y su rostro se tiño de un adorable rojo. Pudo escucharlo reírse, un risa profunda, limpia, que vibro en el pecho masculino. Mavis maldijo para sus adentros, pensó que estaba jugando con ella y sacudió contra él.

-¡Suéltame!

Él chico sorprendido por la dureza en la voz de la chica, el enojo, y supo que algo había hecho mal, la soltó.

-E-espera lo qu...

-No me toques!

Esas palabras lo quemaron. Dicho esto la chica se marcho a paso acelerado hacia la parte trasera del boliche y ahora Zeref la perseguía con determinación.

La chica estaba pasando por la parte mas iluminada del callejón cuando pudo percatarse como alguien se acercaba.

-Vete... quien eres?

-Agárrenla.

No era su amigo el que estaba con ella en el callejón era un tipo grande y robusto, no estaba solo otros dos mas lo acompañaban. El pánico la inundo, su mente a todos marcha, últimamente en el pueblo estaban desapareciendo chicas y chicos jóvenes, en ese momento al verlos sonreír chocándose los puños mutuamente sintió instintivamente repugnancia. También se sentía tan alterada que no pensaba con claridad que cuando uno se le acerco lentamente ella solo atino a moverse rápido y fluidamente hacia delante juntado las manos, los pulgares , para presionar la nuez de adán del tipo con mucha presión hacia arriba y abajo haciendo que este cayera al piso maldiciendo de dolor. Ella comenzó a correr pero el tipo robusto la sujeto por el pelo y tiro de el con tanta fuerza que provoco que la chica experimentara una punzada de tal dolor que hizo que gritara y lagrimas involuntarias picaran en sus ojos. Si salía viva de allí escribiría un libro que titularía "Las desventajas de tener el pelo largo" a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba rio amargamente..

-Mírenla, la muy perra se esta riendo de nosotros.

El tipo robusto la agarro de los brazos y el otro individuo sujeto sus piernas a pesar de que ella pataleaba en busca de liberación, detrás de ellos se escucho en frenazo de una camioneta. Oh dioses como lucho ella contra el agarre de ellos, lo intento de todo pero no lograba escapar, entonces recordó la navaja que tenia escondida en la calza, cuando vio una oportunidad de tomarla luego de soportar varios golpes logro zafar su brazo , cogió la navaja y solo lo pensó dos segundos, si se la iban a llevar no se la llevarían con vida, no quería estar viva cuando le hicieran cualquier cosa. Guió el arma blanca apresuradamente hacia su propio cuello, sabiendo el punto exacto en el que tenia que clavar cuando de pronto a lo lejos se escucho el sonido de la gran puerta de metal cerrarse con un chirrido, fue tétrico.

 _Algo sucedió._

El ambiente inmediatamente cobro electricidad... alguien salió de las sombras y cada molécula de aire fue arrancada de Mavis, ese alguien era Zeref la hostilidad emanaba de su cuerpo, un león que esperaba la señal para atacar y el que sus ojos se cruzaran fue la gota que rebalso el jodido vaso del auto control del peli negro.

Él lo vio todo en rojo... había lagrimas en los ojos de ella, tenia varios moretones en todas partes. No lo pensó dos veces, arremetió como un rayo contra los tipos causantes de aquello, golpeo a diestra y siniestras, la ira lo controlaba. Mavis se alejo un poco y observo con horror y fascinación a la vez como su amigo peleaba contra los tipos pero él notoriamente estaba ganando... los iba a matar, ella lo sabia así que fue cojeando hasta la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe y Joey apareció con varios mas chicos mas de seguridad del boliche.

\- Pequeña, que paso?

-Joey por favor! Detenlo, va a matarlos!

Mientras Joey , el 'gorila' de seguridad mas antiguo e igualmente agradable del boliche intentaba separar a Zeref de los ya inconscientes cuerpos ,ella les informo a el pequeño grupo de seguridad lo que había sucedido y estos cargados de furia también patearon a los mal vivientes varias veces a antes de llevarlos con la policía. Después de que los demás se fueran solo quedo Joey que contenía a un Zeref con sed de vengaza, podía escucharse la agitada respiración de los tres.

-Suéltame! Voy a matarlos! Hijos de p...

-Calma, gran chico.

-Ellos la golpearon y quisieron llevársela para...

-Se lo que quisieron hacer conmigo! Tenia todo controlado estaba por liberarme.

Mavis ahora evitaba la mirada inquisidora del chico.

-De enserio? Parecía mas que tu ibas a...

La compresión lo golpeo entonces.

-Tu tenias una navaja... la estabas dirigiendo hacia tu cue...

-Calla!

Esas palabras lo inmovilizaron, la muchacha inspiro bruscamente.

-Joey vete por favor.

Joey lo pensó dos veces , el chico ya estaba calmado aunque su cuerpo se había vuelto tenso, además esta se parecía a una conversación en la que no tenia que meterse. Soltó al peli negro y al pasar en dirección a la puerta miro con desprecio a la navaja ,que yacía en el suelo, que casi le quita a su pequeña amiga así decidió agarrarla para mas tarde tirarla lejos.

Cuando el gorila de seguridad se marcho, Zeref se acerco lentamente a la muchacha como si fuera a huir y ella lo noto.

-Detente...

-Tu no ibas a hacer eso, cierto?

-...

-Habla conmigo. Tu no ibas a herirte ,cierto? Responde.

-Si! Iba a lastimarme! Que tiene? Tu no eres el que vivió eso, no sabes lo que sentí, no iba a dejar que me hicieran eso! Tu también leíste en los diarios lo que le hacían a sus victimas... nadie vino a ayudarme... tu no viniste.

-Oh Mavis...

Él se acerco rápidamente a la chica temblorosa por el llanto para abrazarla de manera re confortable, ella opuso resistencia al principio pero luego desistió, el espero hasta que ella se calmara para volver a hablar mientras acariciaba el cabello dorado de...su chica.

-Lo siento no pude llegar porque el tipo con el que estabas bailando se enojo por la escena del rincón y se metió en mi camino , el chico quería pelear conmigo estaba borracho como una cuba.

-Yo pensé que estabas bailando con la chica que...

-Me imagino lo que habrá pasado por esa cabecita tuya, lo de la chica fue un error porque con la que realmente quería bailar era contigo... me moleste mucho conmigo mismo por no tener el coraje de sacarte a la pista que me puse a tomar e hice cualquier cosa.

-B-bueno... no es como si me molestara que hayas bailado con ella, no es de mi incumbencia con quienes bailes o no.

La chica de golpe se sintió incomoda estando cerca de todo él así que empezó a retroceder. Para ella estaban lleno a un terreno peligroso. Verla retroceder envió la señal al Dragneel mayor,

-Espera...

La alerta máxima sonó ruidosamente en la cabeza de la chica. "Mierda, no ahora"

-Zeref dame tiempo ,lo de esta noche... yo no puedo...

-Esta bien...

Dicho esto Mavis entro corriendo rauda, los golpes no importaron, por el boliche intentando no chocar con nadie , al llegar a la entrada vio una fila de taxis, eligió uno al azar, le dio la dirección de su casa y puso una mano sobre su agitado y torpe corazón..

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente del boliche, todo la gente cercana se preocupo y brindo su apoyo a la única hija de los Vermilion, sus padres habia decidieron dejarla faltar al instituto hasta que ella se sintiera preparada para volver a la rutina, le habían dado su espacio , Zeref no se había aparecido a visitarla ya que le había dado tiempo como ella se lo había pedido, la chica tuvo en mucho que pensar en toda esa semana al igual que el peli negro y creían estar listos para lo que vendría.

Ahora una Mavis resplandeciente en un hermoso vestido de encaje negro y azul entraba a la residencia Dragneel, en esta ocasión era el cumpleaños de Natsu. Sus fiestas eran muy populares y la gran casa se encontraba llena de gente.

Después de pasar gran parte de la noche charlando con el tío y tía de Zeref se disculpo con ellos para ir al baño. Cuando fue a lavarse las manos se encontró con Ultear rodeada por su séquito de arpías, genial, las perras el instituto.

-Lo decidí , hoy voy a conquistarlo de nuevo... oh, hola hobbit.

Mavis le lanzo una sonrisa fría que calo hondo en Ultear y dijo con en tono de burla.

-Suerte con quien vayas a intentarlo.

-Voy a intentarlo con tu querido Zer...

Ultear no termino de hablar por que Mavis se precipito hacia delante dando un giro y ahora su pie se encontraba peligrosamente a centímetros su cabeza, una patada no realizada, una advertencia.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a él, cerda anorexia. Él es mío, entendido?

El rostro de la siempre dulce Vermilion ahora daba miedo.

-E-estas loca.

Tartamudeo alguien y Mavis la callo lanzándole una mirada asesina, todas las que se encontraban allí enmudecieron , el "hobbit" como solían decirle nunca antes había reaccionado de esa forma. Satisfecha con lo resultados , se acomodo el vestido y se largo del baño.

Mientras volvía al gran salón se tambaleo ,el cansancio azoto. En su larga y acogedora charla con los señores de la casa había decidido tomar ahora desafortunadamente los efectos decidieron aparecer ,camino con pesadez hacia algún sillón vacío pero en el su búsqueda se topo con Zeref. Era la primera vez que se veían luego del incidente, él al verla supo con certeza que su amiga había dejado ya atrás aquella noche aunque también ahora pudo notar que estaba como adormecida, estuvo vigilándola mientras hablaba con sus tíos y la vio tomando así que supo que hacer, rodeo los hombros de la muchacha con un brazo.

-Pareces cansada.- susurro roncamente-Ya conoces el camino hacia mi cama.

Ella se sonrojo como nunca.

Claro que conocía el camino hacia la cama de él! Había dormido innumerables siestas ahí, siempre en presencia de la tía que estuvo controlando de que nada raro pasara cuando eran chicos pero ahora ya eran grandes... la historia era diferente. La chica no supo porque pero sonrió se forma traviesa para luego encaminarse hacia la escaleras y subir el segundo piso.

Uno de los chicos hizo amago de seguirla. Zeref dejo de sonreír, no creía que su pequeña rubia fuera a hacer eso. Agarro de la ropa de su amigo con fuerza.

-A donde mierda crees que vas?!

-Oye tranquilo! Estaba bromeando.

Su amigo se carcajeo junto con los otros.

-No te lo tomes tan pecho, hombre! El tonto solo bromeaba.

Zeref lo soltó fruncido el ceño y mientras subía las escaleras escucho como sus amigos chocaban puños y festejaban.

-Tontos- murmuro enfadado.

Mavis se arrastro por el largo pasillo y abrió la puerta de una habitación. Oh mierda , puerta equivocada. En la habitación ligeramente iluminada se encontraban Natsu y Lucy besándose apasionadamente.

-L-lo siento..!

Cerro la puerta y se fue hasta la que se encontraba en el final del pasillo. Esta si era la habitación del peli negro , no le pensó dos veces y se tiro en la cama de resortes, nunca iba a admitir en voz alta que amaba esa cama, suspiro de alivio audiblemente, había subido solamente porque se encontraba cansada también fue por capricho. Abrió los ojos y vio al causante de muchos de sus problemas mirarla con intensidad.

-Que rápido, has venido a reclamar tu cama?

-Eh venido a reclamar otra cosa.

La chica suspiro , había llegado la hora.

-Mira yo...

Él no la dejo terminar, se subió rápido a la cama , se coloco sobre la rubia acto seguido la chica giro su rostro a un costado y él supo aprovechar eso para besar su delicado y suave cuello. Mavis no opuso resistencia, ya no podía luchar contra de lo que pasaba, la calidez que había en sus besos la llenaron de placer.

-Zeref...

-Escúchame, eres tan bella y deslumbrante que mis ojos negros se encandilan y encienden solo al verte...quiero decirte desde el primer momento que te vi eh sentido un fuerte amor por ti...

-No.

-Que...?

Él la contemplo perplejo y noto que ella estaba mintiendo ya que esta sonreía deslumbrantemente. La chica se encontraba plenamente feliz por las palabras de Zeref pero no iba a ponérselo fácil, se sacudió sin poner muchas ganas en ello verdaderamente, él se acerco cautelosamente para besarla y ella lo mordió juguetonamente.

-Así que quieres jugar.

Una sonrisa sexy se formo en los labios de él , presiono su cuerpo masculino contra el femenino de ella ,arrinconarla aun mas contra la cama, agarro los brazos de Mavis para sujetarlos sobre el respaldo de la cama con una sola mano. Se acerco a el rostro de la sonriente rubia y se besaron poniendo todos sus sentimientos en ello.

* * *

 **Inspiración para hacer este fic : El comentario de un amigo fue el que activo todo esto.**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y sino pos ya que :'v okya. Me gustaría que dejaran sus comentarios respecto a que les pareció y agradecería mucho mas las criticas construcción, recién comienzo. Ahora esto trabajando en la corrección de un fic nalu 3 y va a tener un final alternativo(?


End file.
